Zweite Belagerung von Meereen
Die Unbefleckten Dothraki |Seite2 = Triarchen von Volantis Söhne der Harpyie |Kommandant1 =*Daenerys Targaryen *Tyrion Lennister *Grauer Wurm *Daario Naharis |Kommandant2 =*Belicho Paenymion *Razdal mo Eraz *Yezzan zo Qaggaz |Truppenstärke1 =*100.000 Dothraki *8.000 Unbefleckte *2.000 Zweitgeborene *3 Drachen |Truppenstärke2 =*200 Schiffe *Katapulte *Triboke *Söhne der Harpyie |Verluste1 =*Einige Befreite und Bürger von Meereen *Zerstörte Gebäude |Verluste2 =*Wenige Schiffe *Söhne der Harpyie *{Belicho Paenymion} *{Razdal mo Eraz} |Datum = |Teil von =Befreiung der Sklavenbucht |Vorherige =Khalar Vezhven |Nächste =n. v. }} Die Zweite Belagerung von Meereen (im Original: Second Siege of Meereen) ist das letzte Gefecht in der Befreiung der Sklavenbucht unter Daenerys Targaryen. Es ist eine Belagerung, die von einem Bündnis der Sklavenstädte, der Weisen Herren von Yunkai, Großen Meister von Astapor und den Triarchen von Volantis durchgeführt wird, um die Stadt Meereen von Daenerys Targaryen zu befreien und die Sklaverei in der Stadt und in der Sklavenbucht durchzusetzen. In der Serie Vorgeschichte Nach Daenerys' Flucht auf dem Rücken ihres Drachen aus der Großen Arena von Daznak während der Aufstände der Söhne der Harpyie ist die Bevölkerung der Stadt Meereen verunsichert und die Stadt liegt brach. Tyrion Lennister, der von Daenerys als Berater angenommen wurde, übernimmt mit Missandei, Grauer Wurm und Varys' Hilfe die Verwaltung. Er will die Lage beruhigen und die Stadt auf Daenerys' Rückkehr vorbereiten. Daenerys' Drachen, Rhaegal und Viserion, befreit Tyrion von ihren Ketten, da diese in Gefangenschaft nicht wachsen und wegen Daenerys' Abwesenheit in den Hungerstreik getreten sind. Da die Flotte von Meereen, welche Daenerys einnehmen konnte, von Unbekannten in Brand gesetzt wurde, stellt Varys Nachforschungen über die Söhne der Harpyie und deren Mittätern an. Es stellt sich heraus, dass sie von den Sklavenmeistern von Astapor, Yunkai und Volantis finanziert werden. Da eine militärische Aktion gegen die Städte wenig sinnvoll erscheint und damit der Frieden in der Stadt gewahrt bleibt, bittet Tyrion deren Abgesandte sich zu Verhandlungen in Meereen zu treffen. Die Abgesandten, die aus Razdal mo Eraz, Yezzan zo Qaggaz und Belicho Paenymion bestehen, fordern Daenerys' Abzug mit den Drachen und den Zweitgeborenen aus der Sklavenbucht. Doch sie gehen gezwungenermaßen auf das Friedensangebot ein, die Sklaverei in Meereen nicht wieder eingeführt wird, die Söhne der Harpyie nicht mehr zu finanzieren und die Sklaverei in einem Zeitraum von sieben Jahren abzuschaffen. Die Befreiten aus Meereen kritisieren das Abkommen erst, können jedoch von Missandei und Grauer Wurm beruhigt werden. Um den Ruf von Daenerys bei der Bevölkerung weiter zu stärken, lädt Tyrion auch mit die Priester des Roten Gottes, damit sie verbreiten, dass Daenerys sie gerettet habe. Die Maßnahmen bewirken tatsächlich, dass in die Stadt wieder an Stabilität und Ordnung gewinnt und die Angriffe der Söhne Harpyie aufhören. Die Belagerung Trotz des Friedensangebots stellen die Städte Astapor, Yunkai und Volantis eine Kriegsflotte zusammen, die mit Katapulten und Triboken bewaffnet werden. Mit Kanonenkugel, die mit Seilen umwickelt und in Brand gesetzt werden, beginnen sie in der Nacht die Stadt anzugreifen. In der Großen Pyramide wird die Verteidigung von den Unbefleckten eingerichtet. Grauer Wurm schlägt vor, die Flotte nicht direkt anzugreifen, sondern sie in die Pyramide zu locken. Schließlich trifft Daenerys mit Drogon auf der Spitze der Pyramide ein. Während die Stadt am nächsten Tag weiter attackiert wird, versucht Tyrion Daenerys von einer anderen Vorgehensweise zu überzeugen, da diese plant, die Flotte der Sklavenmeister zu vernichten und ihre Städte und Einwohner zu verbrennen. Er schlägt Daenerys vor, sich mit den drei Abgesandten zu treffen, mit denen Tyrion den Pakt einst eingegangen ist. Auf einem Platz auf einem Hügel außerhalb von Meereen treffen Daenerys, Tyrion, Grauer Wurm und Missandei zu Kapitulationsverhandlungen auf Belicho Paenymion, Razdal mo Eraz und Yezzan zo Qaggaz. Diese verlangen, Daenerys' schmachvollen Abzug aus der Sklavenbucht, die Rückgabe und Verkauf der Unbefleckten sowie von Missandei und die Schlachtung der Drachen. Daenerys geht nicht auf die Forderungen der Abgesandten ein und erwidert, dass sie deren Kapitulation verhandeln und nicht ihre. Als Drogon auf dem Platz erscheint, fliegt sie mit ihm hinunter zur Bucht. Mit Viserion und Rhaegal, welche sich aus ihrem Gefängnis befreien können und sich Daenerys auf Drogon anschließen, zerstört sie einen Teil der Flotte. Währenddessen kommt es vor den Toren der Stadt zu einem Gemetzel, welches einige verbleibende Söhne der Harpyie an Bürgern aus Meereen verüben. Daario Naharis und die Dothraki, die Daenerys zu einem Khalasar vereinen konnte, fallen über die verbliebenen Söhne der Harpyie her. Grauer Wurm gelingt es, die Sklavensoldaten zu überzeugen nach Hause zu gehen, als er sie vor die Wahl stellt zu sterben oder zu ihren Familien zurückzukehren. Allerdings kann der Bruch des Friedens nicht einfach hingenommen werden, weshalb den Abgesandten offenbart wird, dass einer von ihnen sterben muss. Belicho Paenymion und Razdal mo Eraz einigen sich auf Yezzan zo Qaggaz, der von niedriger Geburt sei und schieben ihn vor. Stattdessen tötet Grauer Wurm die beiden Edleren, während Yezzan den Sklavenstädten berichten soll, was in Meereen geschehen ist. Damit sollen die anderen Städte gewarnt werden Meereen nicht noch einmal anzugreifen und versuchen die Sklaverei wieder zu etablieren. Nachwirkungen Daenerys Herrschaft über Meereen ist damit wieder gesichert und die Lage der Stadt stabilisiert. Sie verleibt sich die verbleibende Flotte der Sklavenstädte ein. Nach dem Sieg erscheinen auch Asha und Theon Graufreud in Meereen und verhandeln mit Daenerys. Sie bieten ihre Flotte und Gefolgschaft im Eroberungskrieg an, wenn sie im Gegenzug nach Daenerys' Sieg und Thronbesteigung die Eiseninseln unter Asha losgelöst vom Reich beherrschen dürfen. Daenerys willigt ein, wenn die Eisenmänner nie wieder rauben, plündern und vergewaltigen. Die Sklavenbucht wird von Daenerys anschließend in Drachenbucht umbenannt. Tyrion Lennister wird von Daenerys für seinen Rat zur Hand der Königin ernannt. Durch die einverleibte Flotte der ehemaligen Sklavenhalter besitzt Daenerys eine fast ausreichend große Flotte, um nach Westeros aufzubrechen. Nach den Ereignissen in Westeros stellen auch das Haus Martell und Tyrell einige Schiffe für die Übersetzung zur Verfügung. In den Büchern In der Saga "Das Lied von Eis und Feuer" ist die Zweite Belagerung von Meereen ein Ereignis, welches in mehreren Büchern, bereits am Ende von in "A Dance with Dragons" und "The Winds of Winter" beschrieben wird. Nachdem Meereen von Daenerys eingenommen wird, versucht die Stadt Yunkai und deren Verbündete Daenerys als Königin abzusetzen und die Sklaverei wieder in der Stadt Meereen zu etablieren. Galerie 609 Daenerys fliegt auf Drogon.jpg 609 Drogon Rhaegal Viserion.jpg 609 Daario Naharis Dothraki.jpg Siehe auch * * Einzelnachweise en:Second Siege of Meereen fr:Second Siège de Meereen ru:Вторая осада Миэрина Kategorie:Schlachten Kategorie:Befreiung der Sklavenbucht